


The Jealousy of a Sister

by Hnh002



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnh002/pseuds/Hnh002
Summary: Queenie Goldstein isn't allowed to talk to Credence. She is only suppose to sit and watch, make sure he's alright.When Credence decides to start a conversation, there is nothing to do except sit and converse as he talks about the Goldstein who helped him. The Goldstein who betrayed her younger sister.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Basically, Credence talks about Tina and Queenie is jealous of her sisters stardom and feels betrayed. Or, something like that.





	The Jealousy of a Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, my first story on here! So, I'm REALLY bad at summaries. I just thought what if Queenie was upset at Tina for leaving her and not joining Grindelwald with her, so when Credence talks highly of her she gets upset. I don't really know if the "jealousy" part makes sense, but the title sounded cool? I don't know, I just hope you enjoy and please leave feedback!

“Goldstein? Like...the girl who helped me?” 

“Yes. Her sister actually.” 

Queenie sat directly across from Credence at the large dining table of Nurmengard castle. She wasn't really supposed to be talking to him, but as he spoke to her directly, she couldn't really ignore him. Credence's thoughts portrayed Tina as a glowing goddess, it was easy to tell he's smitten with her. 

“She's brave. She was at Grindelwald's meeting...is she..here?” He asked the question quietly, almost as if he didn't want an answer. 

“Sadly my sister doesn't like Grindelwald. Believes him to be a bad man.” Queenie watched as sadness filled his eyes, but an understanding washed over him. It made Queenie bristle. How could he be so fond of her sister? To the point he doesn't blame her for abandoning them. Queenie could see his mind flooding with images of Tina, of all the times he's run into her. Newt flashed through his mind, and that's when he asked another question. 

“What about Mr. Scamander. He was at the meeting as well...is he against Grindelwald too?”

Credence didn't hate Newt. That was easy to see. Queenie could only feel anger at the mention of her sisters lover. “He is close to Dumbledore, so of course he isn't on our side.” A wicked thought came to her mind. He thinks too highly of these people. “Tina follows him like a puppy. He's the one who kept her from joining us.” It wasn't true, but it was what Queenie truly believed. The magizoologist who had plagued Tina's mind from the minute he left New York was the reason her elder sister couldn't be here right now. Well, that and maybe her position as an auror. But, she wouldn't have that position if it wasn't for Newt. 

“She loves him?” He's jealous.

“Yes, very much.”

Credence just stares at the table. His mind is rattling with jealousy. Queenie smiles slightly as she can feel his anger build up. Just as it seems like he's about to boil over, it quells. The young man looks up at Queenie and smiles slightly. 

“Good for her then. I hope Mr. Scamander deeply cares for her. We all need someone to love these days.” He's now thinking sadly about his unknown identity. He was told his name was Aurelius Dumbledore, but he doesn't know if he should believe it or not. The fiery red Phoenix was perched on the table beside him. Without noticing, Credence moved his hand to itch the large bird's neck. 

It took everything to not yell at him. He was happy for Tina! This is the very man who is suppose to kill Newt and Dumbledore, and here he sits in a dreamy daze wishing he was Newt. Queenie swallowed the lump in her throat as she stood up and politely excused herself. As she exited the dining room, she was frightened by the tall figure of Grindelwald leaning against the wall by the door. He had been eavesdropping. 

“You were talking to him.”

“I was only answering his questions, sir.”

“You were alone with him.”

“He joined me at the table while I was sipping tea, sir.”

Grindelwald just gave her a cold look as Queenie shuffled her feet, refusing to make eye contact with him. She felt like Newt. She hated herself for that. 

“He's angered you. Why?” 

Grindelwald asked the question so calmly, it sent a shiver down her spin. Queenie blinked before meeting his gaze. 

“He thinks of my sister like a schoolgirl thinks of her crush. He blushes at the very thought.”

“She was the first to be kind to him. Of course he's fallen for her.”

“He admires Newt like he's a god.”

“He tried to help him. Of course he looks up to him.”

Grindelwald was calm. Very calm. Queenie couldn't see why. Credence's soft behavior was threatening their plans. Grindelwald raised his hand, almost as if to try and stop Queenie's thoughts. 

“You must learn to control your emotions. There will be a day when his heart finally hardens, but for now, let's just have him dream and hope. He needs to trust us. He needs to join us willingly. We can't force him.” 

Queenie blinked at him for a second before she silently nodded. He was right. She needed to slow down. Credence didn't feel the same anger she felt toward Tina and Newt. Not yet anyway. She has to stay calm. Think of Jacob. Of their future. 

“You look tired. Go to sleep Queenie, I'll keep him company.”

Grindelwald spoke softly, it made the hair raise on the back of Queenie's neck. She nodded and quickly tried to walk away, but Grindelwald started to speak again. 

“Oh. One more thing.” 

His back was facing Queenie. He turned his head slightly to look at her out of the corner of his eye. 

“There will be a time and place for revenge. You must be patient, for without patience, nothing will be achieved.”

He left with a silky stride into the dining room. Queenie stood in the hall by herself, her mind filled to the brim with questions and concerns. They quickly burned out as tiredness flooded over her. She made her way to her bedroom, the whole conversation with Credence drifting aimlessly in her mind. 

'His love for Tina won't last. Just like mine. He’ll see she only cares for two things. Her work, and Newt.'


End file.
